Home from Spring Break
by mojoman3061
Summary: The Three Amigos are reunited after the girls spend spring break in Mexico.
1. At the Airport

Gordo went to the airport to pick up Lizzie and Miranda. They'd gone to Mexico for spring break with some of Miranda's relatives. Gordo'd been invited, but he'd gotten a chance to work on a movie, so he stayed in Los Angeles.

He was walking along the corridors, looking around for a pair of faces he'd known since he was little, and heard them before he saw them.

"_Gordo!_"

Almost simultaneously, Gordo was sandwiched in a three-way hug and kissed on each cheek.

"Wow! Thanks!" He'd been taken by surprise, and it caused him to stutter a bit. Still in the hug, he looked at each girl. "I'm glad you guys landed safely. I missed you."

"We missed you, too, Gordo," Lizzie said as they broke apart from the hug.

"Let's go get our bags," Miranda said. They walked towards baggage claim three abreast, Gordo in the middle.

"So how was that movie?" Miranda continued.

"It was a good experience. It was an indie film, low-budget, so people pitched in. I did a lot of gofer stuff, mostly. I was in a crowd scene or two. So what about Mexico?"

"The beach was great! We were in the coolest beach house," Lizzie said. She'd gotten a little color from the sun. Fair-skinned as she was, she never got very dark.

"And my relatives all loved Lizzie. Carlos says hi, by the way," Miranda said. Her skin was naturally darker than Lizzie's, thanks to her Mexican heritage with a Filipino ancestor in there somewhere. She was honey-golden brown after a week in Mexico.

"Really? I'm a little surprised he remembers me," Gordo said. He, Lizzie, and Miranda had teamed up with Miranda's cousin Carlos on a Spanish-language game show in 8th grade.

"Are you kidding?" Miranda said. "He was telling stories about _El Oro de Montezuma_ all the time, especially after someone recognized Lizzie from the show."

"Someone remembered you from that show? It's been a few years," Gordo said.

"I think it's been rerun or shown on one of those TV blooper shows," Lizzie replied. "Maybe it's my blond hair. It's more conspicuous there."


	2. To Miranda's

As they got their bags and left the airport, everyone got a bit less talkative.

"Shall we go somewhere and hang out for a while?" Gordo asked his passengers.

"Oh, just drop me off," Miranda said, stifling a yawn. "You guys go ahead. I'll see you for lunch tomorrow, Gordo."

Gordo pulled up to Miranda's place and the three of them got out of the car.

"Do you need help with your stuff?" he asked.

"No, thanks, I'm fine," said Miranda as she finished getting her bags. "On second thought, you could each carry one thing to the door. I've got like five keys--building, apartment, mailbox, and laundry--and I need both hands to get them straight."

"Sure thing."

Miranda unlocked the building door after a little key-jiggling, which required one hand to hold the doorknob in place.

"Thanks for holding the bags, guys," Miranda said, taking the ones Lizzie and Gordo had carried. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You sure you don't wanna get a soda or something?"

"No, really, I think I'll just collapse on my couch." She hugged and kissed Lizzie and Gordo goodbye. "Thanks again. Lunch at the usual Monday place, Gordo?"

"You betcha. See you then."


	3. Lizzie Has Something To Show Gordo

Lizzie and Gordo got sodas from the drive-up window and decided to take them to her place. It was in the same building as Miranda's, only on a lower floor. They brought their sodas and one bag each on their first trip.

Lizzie stepped out of her flip-flops once she was inside her apartment. Gordo, behind her, smiled in amusement. She always did that. He was willing to bet that she'd never worn anything on her feet in that apartment except for the area a few steps inside her door.

"I'll get the rest of it if you want," Gordo said.

"No, let's both go. I want to be sure I didn't forget something." She reached for his hand. "Besides, I want to come back inside holding hands."

Back in the apartment, with everything out of Gordo's car, Lizzie said, "I'm gonna go change out of my traveling clothes. Thanks for picking us up."

"You're welcome, McG." They shared a quick hello kiss--a peck on the lips while their noses and chins touched--and Lizzie went to her bedroom.

"Here I am."

Gordo, on the couch, turned and got up, his jaw dropping. "You certainly are," he said when he regained the power of speech.

"You like?" She smiled at his reaction and turned around in a circle.

"I like very much, yes." He smiled broadly.

Lizzie was wearing a bikini that was either tie-dyed or paisley-ish--Gordo couldn't decide which. It was blue with some yellow and other colors that always looked good on her. Was it custom tailored?

"Thanks, Gordo. I didn't want spring break to end without you seeing me in this."

"I'm glad it didn't. It looks amazing on you."

"That's what Miranda said."

"Oh, did she go shopping with you when you bought it?" He walked toward her as he spoke.

"Yep. She said you wouldn't be able to take your eyes off me." Lizzie took a few steps toward Gordo, her eyes twinkling.

"Oh, she did, did she?" By now, her arms were draped loosely over his shoulders and his arms were around her middle.

"Mm-hmmmm."

"She was right."

"Mmmmm," Lizzie said as her lips connected with Gordo's.

"I missed you," they said in unison when they stopped to catch their breaths.


	4. Gordo Follows Up with Miranda

"Ah, there you are," Miranda said, joining Gordo at a table in the cafeteria-style lunch court.

"Hey, Miranda. Sorry you couldn't hang out last night."

"I was a little wiped out. Besides, I thought you and Lizzie would want to be alone for a while to catch up. I know you guys missed each other, but we both totally understood that this movie was an opportunity you couldn't pass up."

"Thanks for understanding, Miranda." They both smiled. "So, did you guys have a good time?"

"Oh yeah. I think Lizzie went three days solid without ever putting on her flip-flops. Did she show you her bikini?"

"Yes, she did."

"Oh, good. She told me she didn't want spring break to end without you seeing her in it."

"Oh, it didn't," Gordo said, a dreamy look coming over his face. Miranda noticed it and smiled, knowing what it meant.

"She had a couple of conversations with Carlos. I don't know what about, because they didn't say anything to me. I figured if I needed to know, they'd tell me, and I didn't want to put them on the spot."

"She probably just wanted a neutral perspective on something," Gordo said. "She knows him mostly as your cousin. He's not a stranger, but he's not involved in her everyday life much--or ours either--so he can be objective."

"That makes sense. When I saw her afterwards, she looked like it went well. Not that she was in turmoil or anything. It's more like she'd gotten an answer to a question, gotten something resolved."


End file.
